Drops of Rain
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: This was based on a dream i had, so enjoy, peoples!
1. Listen to The Rain

Drops of Rain

By Ayato Kamina

Chapter 1:

Listen to the Rain

"It's all my fault!" Yami wept, falling to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yugi! Come back! It should've been me! Not him! It's not fair!"

Joey walked over and placed a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder. "Come on, man," he said. "We'll find a way to save him."

Yami pushed his hand away. "Back off!" he snarled, tears still rolling down his face. "He was your friend as he was mine! I played that card! I should be locked away!"

Yami broke into sobs again. "It's my damn fault…why wasn't it me..."

"Hey, come on, we better head back," Duke said as he and Tristan walked back to his car. Joey just stared at the sad Pharaoh. Yami looked up at him with sad eyes. "You don't know what it's like, Joey…to lose someone you care about," Yami whispered.

Joey looked on him, looking very sad as well as he did. "Hey, when you're ready, follow us, 'kay, man?"

Yami didn't say anything and Joey walked off along with Duke and Tristan. Yami stood and looked out towards the mesa where he and Raphael dueled. He dreaded at the thought that corrupted his mind. He softly began to sing to himself from a well known band that Yugi once taught him.

_**Listen to each drop of rain**_

_**Whispering secrets in rain**_

_**Magically searching for someone to hear**_

_**That story be more than it hides**_

_**Please don't let go**_

_**Can't we stay for a while?**_

_**It's just too hard to say goodbye**_

_**Listen to the rain**_

As he sang, he thought of Yugi the moment he played the Oricalcous card. Tears welled up in his closed eyes as he continued his melody.

_**I stand alone in the storm**_

_**Suddenly sweet words they know**_

_**Hurry they say for you haven't much time**_

Joey turned as he heard the Pharaoh's song. He never knew he had such a nice melody.

_**Open your eyes to the love around you**_

_**You may feel that you're alone**_

**_But I'm here still with you_**

As Yami sang that part, he choked on a sob that shook his tender heart.

_**You can do what you dream**_

_**Just remember to listen to the rain…**_

Yami broke down into tears again and fell to his knees. He felt like a damn fool for betraying his best friend like that. Joey walked over to him. "I didn't know you had a musical tone, Pharaoh," he said. Yami stood and looked at him. He just walked past him over to Capernicus.

"It burns me, Joey," he said. "The thought of losing Yugi, the evil burning my heart, it all hurts. God…I feel like an idiot!" He broke down once more and Joey rushed to him. "Come on, man, try and get a hold of yourself. We'll get him back. I promise," Joey said. "I'll be there by your side if ya need me."

Yami looked at Joey again. "You promise?"

"Yeah."

Yami looked down sadly, then at Joey and he did something the blonde never saw him do.

Yami stood up and hugged Joey with all his might, letting all of his sorrow get to him. Surprisingly, Joey returned the hug, rubbing the Pharaoh's back. "Ok, man, just let it out on ya," he said as the Pharaoh continued to sob. Eventually, the weeping subsided and Yami mounted Capernicus and Joey walked over to the car, on their way to tell the others that Yugi is gone…forever…


	2. Incomplete

Chapter 2:

Incomplete

After the whole ordeal with Raphael and his little fight with Joey, Yami walked inside the motor home, solemnly, still thinking of Yugi. He sat down at the table, with his head in his hands. No one was in the motor home with him, but he didn't care anymore. He sat there and began to cry his heart out.

"Yugi…I'm so sorry…please…forgive me…I beg of you…" he sobbed. He looked out the window at his-no, Yugi's- friends who were either hanging out or laughing about some dumb joke. He didn't notice Tea's and Rebecca looking inside sadly at him. He stood up and walked to another room of the motor home.

"I hope he's okay," Rebecca said sadly. Even though she didn't trust the Pharaoh, she believed in him.

"I hope so too, Rebecca," Tea' said.

"I hope so too…"

Soon, night rolled along. Everyone was asleep, even Yami. He was still for only a few moments, and he began to whimper in his sleep. He started tossing and turning, tears rolling down his face as the thoughts of the duel replayed in his mind.

_**Time for you to pay up, Pharaoh!**_

_No!_

**Yugi! No! What are you doing here!**

_It only needs one of us. So I'm letting the Seal take me instead._

**NO! YUGI!**

Yami bolted up from where he slept, sweating and breathing heavily. More tears began to form in his eyes. He clutched the blanket he had and began to sob. "Yugi…I feel empty without you…forgive me for what I've done to you…I can't live without you…" he sobbed. He got up and quietly headed towards the kitchen. He noticed the radio beside the sink and he turned it on, but turning the volume down so that he wouldn't disturb anyone. A beautiful melody began to play and Yami knew this song as the music got louder. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes**_

_**Distant faces with no place left to go**_

As the song played, Yami thought about Yugi, his best friend, like a brother, was torn away from him.

And he blamed it all on himself.

_**Without you within me, I can't find no rest**_

_**Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Yami then noticed a sharp knife placed on the counter. He took it without hesitation and looked at his left wrist. 'This is for Yugi…' he thought. He placed the knife deep in his wrist.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep**_

Yami winced as the pain in his wrist became more intense, but he didn't care. He wanted to end his pain.

Unknown to him, Rebecca got up to get some water from the bathroom. She suddenly heard some music coming from the kitchen as she came out. She walked closer to the dark figure and turned on the light. She almost shrieked at what she saw and dropped her glass. She saw Yami cutting himself!

Yami didn't move when the light was on, but he heard a tiny squeak from the young girl, and didn't move. Rebecca broke out of her frozen state and ran to the Pharaoh. "Yami!" she cried, grabbing Yami by the wrists. She tried to take the knife away from him but Yami wouldn't let go. She didn't care if she had blood on her hands or if she didn't trust him, she had to stop him.

"Yami! Stop this!" She cried as she pulled him down to her level and slapped him _hard _across the face, causing him to crop the knife. Yami was wide eyed and terrified as tears continued to roll down his face. He looked up sadly at Rebecca as the song on the radio continued.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Tea' was awoken by the screams and walked towards the two. "What's going on, Rebecca?" she asked. "It's the Pharaoh," Rebecca said. "He tried to kill himself."

"My God…"

Tea' noticed the blood on Yami's clothes from his wrist to his chest. Yami looked up At Tea' as she knelt down to his level. "Pharaoh…it's okay…you don't have to blame yourself for this," she said.

_**Voices tell me that I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

Yami looked up at her again, tears still rolling down his face. He looked scared, and lonely. He looked down again. "Face it. I belong in darkness," he muttered. "Yugi was my light. Without him, I…I can't go on without him. I feel useless without him."

_**Being, my baby, is written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Rebecca placed a hand on Yami's tense shoulder. "I know how you feel. I miss Yugi too," she said. "But if you find it in you, you can free him. You just need to believe in yourself again."

**_I tried, to go on like I never knew you_**

_**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep**_

Yami looked up again at Tea', deep into her eyes. Silence was between the two as they stared at one another.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Yami looked at his hands. His bloody hands shaking in fear and torment. He took one last look at Tea' and he pulled her into an embrace, sobbing harder than he ever did before.

_**I don't mean to drag it on**_

_**But I can't seem to let you go**_

Rebecca smiled at the two embracing each other. She figured Yami needed to be comforted after all that happened to him. She stood up and left the two alone.

_**I don't want to make you to face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you go**_

The two stayed in the embrace for a long period of time. Tea' stood up before the young Pharaoh. "Come on. I'll take you back to bed, okay?" she said. "You can sleep in my room, if you want."

Yami looked up at her and for the first time in a day, he smiled and nodded.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you **_

_**I'm awake, but my world is half asleep**_

She took Yami by the hand and led him to the room where she slept in. "It isn't much, but I manage," she joked as she got an extra blanket and a pillow and set them on the floor

"Thank you, Tea'," Yami said with a small smile. He was still depressed about Yugi, but he tried to hide it.

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

Yami silently began to cry again and he sank to his knees. Tea' walked beside him. "Pharaoh," she said, kneeling to him. "I want you to have this." She held out a little stone in a shape of a heart that had a dent in the shape of a thumb. Yami looked at it. "What is it?" he whispered. "It's a worry stone," Tea' said. "You rub your fingers in this dent here and it will take care of any worries you have."

Yami took the stone and stared at it and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Soon they both curled up for the night. Tea' looked at Yami as he held the stone in his hands. She smiled as he began rubbing it between his hands.

"Please, let Yugi be safe and out of harm's way," he whispered to the stone.

_**But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Yami soon fell asleep with the stone in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek and it fell on the stone. The stone began to glow in a blue-ish color and faded away.

Tea' fell asleep soon after, but never noticed the smile on Yami's face as he drifted off to his dreamland.

Owari

Note: This was based on a dream I had a while back. I cried in my sleep because I thought I saw this happen. But anyways, read and review and I may post up a new chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Never Gone

The next day, Yami awoke, the events of the day before appeared freshly in his mind. He looked at Tea's sleeping form and turned away. Today, he and his friends would be going to Florida by train, but he didn't care. He had loads on his mind right now.

He slowly got up and went to his room to get packed and ready to leave.

Tea' awoke soon after, seeing that Yami had left. She got up and went to look for him. She walked into the room, seeing Yami packing his things, such as his deck, his Duel Disk, and extra clothes, just in case.

"Pharaoh," Tea' asked. "You need any help with anything?" Yami didn't respond as he kept working on packing, not even knowing that she was there.

_He's still worried about Yugi, _Tea' thought. _Ever since that happened, he hasn't been himself…_

"Yami, why won't you say anything?"

Yami zipped up his bag and left the room, leaving Tea' to her worries.

"How long is this ride gonna be?" Tea' asked as she and the others arrived at the station. "Too long," Duke said. "Any chance _you _want to go instead of me?" Tea' asked Duke. "No thanks. I gotta stick with the Professor in case those bikers come back," Duke replied. "And keep an eye Rebecca too," Tristan said.

Yami looked at the ground in grief as the memories filled him once more. Tea' looked on him with sympathy. "Better get on or you'll miss your train," Duke said. "We got plenty of time," Joey smiled.

"No we don't," Tristan corrected. "Like I said. All aboard," Joey cracked as all of them got on board.

"Take care, Duke," Tea' said.

On the train, Tea' looked on Yami with a troubled look on her face.

_He hasn't said a word all day, _she thought. _I have to get him say something…_

Tea' faked a sneeze, but Yami didn't respond. "Wow! The view is amazing! Check it out!" she smiled.

Yami remained silent.

"Florida has the best beaches! Oh man! I forgot to pack my bathing suit!"

Still nothing but a grunt from Yami.

_The Pharaoh must really miss Yugi. It must be like another part of himself is missing. A fun, carefree side. I miss him too._

"Come on, you gotta cheer up," Tea' urged. "After all, you can't just sit around there moping. It might make you feel better if you talk about it. We could even come up with a plan together."

Yami sighed sadly and stood up to walk away from her and the others "Sorry, Tea'," he mumbled.

"Poor guy," Tea' said as Yami walked to the end of the aisle and opened a door between the cars and closed it.

"I think he needs to be alone for a while," Tristan said.

"He's already alone," Joey said. "That's his problem, right? Don't you guys get it? He's crushed. But he'll be as good as new, cause we're gonna rescue Yugi!"

"There's no doubt," Tea' smiled.

Meanwhile, Yami stood by himself looking out the window in mere misery. _How could I have been so selfish? _he asked himself. _I gave into the darkness within my heart…and Yugi paid the price…_

Yami suddenly heard music coming from the intercom of where he was, similar to the one he listened to the night before and closed his eyes tightly as the memories of the duel filled him again.

_**I really miss you**_

_**There's something that I gotta say**_

_**For my next sacrifice, I choose…my useless Dark Magician Girl!**_

_**The things we did, the things we said**_

_**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**_

_**Fire catapult!**_

_**You let your rage take over. Now look into the eyes of your monsters!**_

_**Please, forgive me for what I've done to you!**_

_**It's too late for that now. Now Guardian Eatos! Destroy his monsters and the rest of his life points!**_

_**Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you!**_

_**Yugi! No! What are you doing here!**_

**_It only needs one of us. So I'm letting the Seal take me instead._**

_**NO! YUGI!**_

Yami let his tears fall faster as the duel replayed in his mind like a broken record. How could he have done that to his monsters and himself?

_**You showed me how to face the truth**_

_**Everything that's good in me I owe to you**_

_**Though the distance that's between us**_

_**Now may seem not to be too far**_

_**It will never separate us**_

_**Deep inside I know you are**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

In anguish, Yami punched the wall with sadness in his heart. He backed up against the wall, his hand on his chest. "I've lost him forever…" he moaned as he sunk to the floor sobbing.

_**Always close, everyday**_

_**Every step along the way**_

**_Even though for now, we gotta say goodbye_**

_**I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)**_

_**Never gone**_

Yami sat there for a long period of time, crying his eyes out. "God…I hate myself…" he sobbed. "I _am _evil. I don't deserve to be a Pharaoh…I just want to die and end my pain…"

_**I walk alone these empty streets**_

_**There is not a second you're not with me**_

_**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**_

_**Will always give me strength and my cornerstone**_

Yami took out the worry stone Tea' gave him. He still shed tears on the stone as he began to rub it. "Please…I don't want to worry anymore…" Yami said.

_**(Somehow)**_

_**Somehow you found a way**_

_**To see the best I have in me**_

_**As long as time goes on**_

_**I swear to you that you will be**_

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

Yami grew angry with sadness and threw the stone at the wall, causing it to crack. "Gods, take me now!" he screamed. "I don't want to live anymore! I want to live in darkness as punishment for what I've done!"

_**Always close (Always close)**_

_**Everyday (Everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now, we gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (In my life yeah)**_

Yami broke down in tears again, sobbing harder than he had ever done in his life. Why, oh, why did he deserve a life like this?

_**Never gone from me**_

_**If there's one thing I believe (I believe)**_

_**I will see you somewhere down the road again**_

Soon, Yami's sobs subsided and he stood up and looked out the window again. "I know what I have to do now," he said. "I have to save the souls of man and stop living in guilt. Wait for me, Yugi, and I will save you."

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close (Always close)**_

_**Everyday (Everyday)**_

_**Every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now, we gotta say goodbye**_

_**I know you will be forever in my life (In my life yeah)**_

Yami smiled at himself. "I promise you this, I will save you no matter what it takes," he said.

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart (in my heart) is where you are (you are)**_

_**Always close, every day**_

_**Every step along the way**_

Yami walked towards the door to find his friends, not knowing what danger lurked ahead.

_**Never gone, never far**_

_**In my heart is where you are**_

Whew! That chapter blew me off. I'm starting chapter four, but I need a song to fit. I'm gonna do it on where Weevil tore up that card. So help me out on a song! Review and Ja ne!


	4. Do This Anymore

Chapter 4:

Do This Anymore

_**Left on an eastbound train**_

_**Gone first thing this mornin'**_

_**Why's what's best for you**_

_**Always the worst thing for me**_

"There you are!" Tea' cried as Yami came out of the room. "In case you haven't noticed, somethin' wierd's goin on here!" Joey cried. "If you ask me, I'd say this whole train ride is another trap!" Tristan cried. Yami gasped in shock. "I'm sure those slime balls are behind this and I bet they're on board!" Joey exclaimed. "Well what are we standing here for? Let's get 'em!" Tristan asked.

Yami growled in frustration and ran off to find them.

_**When am I gonna learn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of hating_**

_**When will it be your turn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_**

The others followed Yami as he crossed the next car. But before Tea' could get across, the train began to disengage. "Oh no!" she cried.

_**No I don't, no I don't, no I don't**_

_**No I don't find faith in your false feelings**_

_**Not throughyour misleading**_

**_Won't buy this line you're selling_**

_**Tired of this lie you're telling**_

_**I won't, I don't**_

_**I won't do this anymore**_

"Grab my hand!" Yami cried. Tea' jumped to the other side of the car, taking Yami's hand as well.

_**I won't, I don't**_

_**I won't do this anymore**_

"Pharaoh! Tea'!" Tristan called. "What do we do now!

"Get help!" Yami called back.

_**She says I'm only tellin' half of it**_

_**That's probably cause **_

_**There's only half worth tellin'**_

In the still moving car, Yami and Tea' had no luck with finding other passengers. They reached the engine and Yami ran outside. "Yugi!" Tea' called. "What are you doing!"

"I've got to get in there so I can stop this train!" Yami cried.

"But how?" Tea' asked. "I have an idea," Yami said. "There maybe an emergency hatch on the roof!"

"Be careful!"

**_And ever y time I try to laugh it off_**

**_That's where you turn around_**

_**And wind up yellin'**_

Yami climbed up to the roof of the train. He suddenly heard a mad cackle. "Weevil Underwood!" he snarled. "Are you behind this! You better start explaining yourself!"

_**When am I gonna learn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of hating_**

_**When will it be your turn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_**

"I know you can't win," Weevil smirked. "But I'm willing to do you a favor before you lose. I have a card in my pocket that I think you'd like to see."

Could it be true? Yami thought.

"You want to see Yugi, right?" Weevil asked. "His spirit is trapped in a cavern deep within Dartz's lair. And only I know how to set him free!"

"Tell me how to set him free! Right now!" Yami demanded.

"In order to release him, you need a special card," Weevil said as he took the card out of his pocket and kept its face hidden from Yami. "And I got it right here!"

"What! Then hand it to me _now_!" Yami growled.

"Now that's not a nice way to ask," Weevil mocked. "You'll have to say 'pretty please with sugar on top!'"

Yami ignored him and walked towards him. "Oh well! Too late" Weevil grinned. "I guess it's time to teach you a lesson in manners! Yugi is gone forever!"

Suddenly, Weevil tore up the card!

_**No I don't, no I don't, no I don't**_

_**No I don't find faith in your false feelings**_

_**Not throughyour misleading **_

**_Won't buy this line you're selling_**

**_Tired of this lie you're tellin'_**

_**I won't, I don't**_

_**I won't do this anymore**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Poor Yugi," Tea' said sadly.

"You snake!" Yami snarled. "Don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Weevil asked. "I tore up a useless bug card!"

"Weevil! That's not funny!" Tea' cried. "You people have no sense of humor!" Weevil said.

"You'll pay for that. Hear me, Weevil! You'll pay dearly!" Yami growled.

_**She says I'm only tellin' half of it**_

_**That's probably cause **_

_**There's only half worth tellin'**_

**_And ever y time I try to laugh it off_**

_**That's where we turn around**_

_**And wind up yellin'**_

"Breaker! Attack him again!"

_**When am I gonna learn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of hating_**

_**When will it be your turn?**_

**_Why? Cause I'm tired of waiting_**

"Please, Pharaoh! No more!" Tea' cried and she grabbed Yami's hand. "Let me go!" Yami snarled. "You can stop now. It's over. You already won the duel," Tea' said with tears in her eyes.

Yami calmed down more, sort of exhausted from his assault.

_Tea's right. I have a promise to keep._

_**No I don't, no I don't, no I don't**_

_**No I don't find faith in your false feelings**_

_**Not through my own misleading **_

"Tell me where Yugi is!" Yami demanded to the soulless Weevil.

"Pharaoh, it's no use," Tea' said. "The Seal of Oricalcous took Weevil away."

Yami fell to his knees and stared at his empty hands.

"Pharaoh?"

**_Won't buy this line you're selling_**

_**Tired of this lie you're tellin'**_

Suddenly, the train began to speed out of control and derailed off the tracks, flying off a cliff.

"No! I need him alive!" Dartz cried.

_**I won't, I don't**_

_**I won't do this anymore (x 2)**_

"Pharaoh, are you all right?"

"Barely…"

Next chapter up soon!


	5. Everybody's Fool

Chapter 5:

Going Under

_I'm letting the Seal take me instead…_

"Yugi?" Yami called. Suddenly, the lights began to coalesce and circle around the pedestal. "You see that, Tea'?" Chris asked. "It means that a spirit is crossing over into our world. Keep watching."

The lights began to take the form of…Yugi!

"Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yugi!" Yami cried shockingly. "Hey! It's him!" Tea' cried.

"I found you…" Yami said. He reached out for him, but his arm went right through his body.

_**Perfect by nature **_

_**Icons of self indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

"You came all this way just to see me?" Yugi asked. "Of course," Yami replied. "I wanted to say how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too," Yugi said. "I wish this whole thing never happened."

_**More lies about a world**_

_**That never was and never will be**_

_**Have you no shame, don't you see me**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

"It's _my _fault. I surrendered to my inner darkness. I allowed my anger to take over and _you _paid the price. Now that you're gone, the darkness is starting to grow. Without your light to keep me pure, I'm becoming _evil, _Yugi. I'm beginning to believe that what Raphael said about me is true. Perhaps…I _was _a wicked Pharaoh."

_**I heard about you, how you ruled as an evil king. That's right, Pharaoh. You used your power of the Shadow Realm to destroy Egypt!**_

"What if I _am _the one responsible for the destruction of Egypt?" Yami asked himself. "If I'm capable of such horrific behavior, then it's _my _soul that should be locked away."

_**Look here he comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh, how we love you**_

"Well, what good is that _now?_" Yugi asked. "_I'm _the one who's been locked away forever, not you!"

"I'm…sorry…"

"Well, the last thing I need is your pity, Pharaoh!" Yugi snapped. "If you're really evil, there's only one thing to do."

"What are you saying?" Yami asked.

_**No flaws when you're pretending**_

A duel disk appeared on Yugi's arm. "You said it yourself, didn't you?" he asked. "Your spirit should be locked away with mine. And I'm gonna do it."

"Wait! You misunderstood me!" Yami cried. "Oh, so you're taking back everything you said! Make up your mind!" Yugi barked. "You don't deserve to be a part of this world."

"Yugi!"

_**But now I know he**_

_**Never was and never will be**_

"It's about time you start taking some responsibility for what you've done!" Yugi said. "There's only one thing left to do and you know it. You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!"

"No…please…" Yami begged.

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

"Too late! It's time for you to pay!" Yugi cried. "If you're really sorry, then you'll do this!"

Yami reluctantly activated his duel disk.

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

"Why are you acting like this!" Yami asked. "I'm just a reflection of _you_!" Yugi barked.

"What do you mean, Yugi?"

"You don't get it do you? You and I are exactly the same. So the darkness that's in _your _heart…is also inside _my _heart!"

"Yugi…I wish I can take it back!" Yami cried.

_**Without the mask, where will you hide?**_

"Too late! You've already shown me who you _really _are: and evil Pharaoh who cares only about himself! Face the facts!" Yugi snapped. "You didn't care what happened to me so long as you had power! Now it's _my _turn!"

"Yugi, wait! Are you holding the card I think you are!"

"It sounds like you're starting to catch on, aren't you, your highness? This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself from the outside. And there's only one card that can make _that _happen: The Seal of Oricalcous."

"Yugi! No!"

_**Can't find yourself, lost in your lie**_

"One more attack, and you'll become a prisoner of the Oricalcous just like me!" Yugi cried. "Oh no! I _can't _lose!" Yami exclaimed. "If I do, then I can't set you free, and two worlds will crumble!"

_**I know the truth now**_

_**I know who you are**_

"So what? You're evil, remember?" Yugi asked. "Last time, you didn't care _who _suffered!"

"Yugi! I'm begging you!" Yami cried. "Please, don't go through with this!"

"Too late. Attack!"

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

"Yugi! NO! I won't let you do this!" Yami cried. He screamed in mere anguish as the blast hurtled towards him. "I activate the trap card Divine Wind!"

The attack was redirected towards Yugi. "He did it!" Yugi cried. "He was able to reverse my attack and double its strength to win the duel!"

_**Never was and never will be**_

"What have I done!" Yami cried as the attack hit Yugi head on.

"YUGI!"

Yugi fell to the ground with a soft moan. Yami rushed to his friend's side. "Yugi!" he cried as he ran to him and cradled him in his arms. "Come on! Speak to me, please!"

_**You don't know how you betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled weakly up at Yami. "You passed the test, pal…" he said. "What are you talking about? Did you plan this all along?" Yami asked.

"It was the only way," Yugi said. "By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart. It wasn't easy, but you did what was best for me and for mankind. You acted like a true hero." He placed his hand on Yami's duel disk.

"Bit now what?" Yami asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don't give up this fight," Yugi said. "Remember, I'm…always…with…you…"

Yugi then disappeared in flash of light. Yami broke down hard as tears rolled down his face.

"I'LL SAVE YOU! No matter what it takes," Yami screamed.

_**Never was and never will be**_

_**Not for real that you can save me**_

**_And somehow you've got everybody's fool_**

Whew! Done! (Not really) I'll be adding more chapters if my dog doesn't distract me all the time…grr...


	6. Drowning

Chapter 6:

Drowning

Note: OK I'm sorry for doing those chaps based on the episodes themselves. I ran out of ideas for dreams! But this time I had another dream last night. So grab a bag of popcorn and a box of tissues for this next chapter of Drops of Rain!

Yami stared out into the starry night sky. He and Tea' were camping out for the night after their little encounter with Yugi's soul, whom Yami dueled. He won, though at a price. Yugi was taken away from him again, and now he felt guiltier than ever.

_**Don't pretend you're sorry**_

_**I know you're not**_

_**You know you got the power**_

_**To make me weak inside**_

Yami looked down and sighed sadly. _Maybe I am weak,_ he thought. _What Yugi said to me…was true_

_**You said it yourself, didn't you? You're spirit should be locked away with mine! And I'm gonna do it.**_

_**Wait! You misunderstood me!**_

_**Oh, so now you're taking back what you said? Make up your mind! You don't deserve to be a part of this world!**_

Yami closed his eyes as the last statement echoed in his mind. He let his tears fall and cried softly. "Yugi…what in Ra's name have I done to you?" he asked himself.

_**Girl you leave me breathless**_

_**But it's okay 'cause **_

**_You are my survival_**

He walked over to where the train had crashed the day before and turned towards a sleeping Tea'. He sat down, looking at his reflection in the water. "How can I save the world…when my heart is only cruel?" he asked.

_**Now hear me say**_

_**I can't imagine life **_

_**Without your love**_

"I can't live like this," Yami said. "Yugi is gone. There's no way I'll ever bring him back. I'll never see him again…"

_**Even forever don't seem**_

_**Like long enough**_

Yami stepped on a high rock, not too tall for him and stared at the water again. "Yugi…I'm coming for you…"

Suddenly, he dove into the water!

'_**Cause every time I breathe**_

_**I take you in**_

_**And my heart beats again**_

Tea' was awakened by splashing sounds coming not to far away from him. She got up and walked closer to the sound. "Yami?" she called. But there was no answer.

"Where are you?" Tea' called again.

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

Tea' suddenly spotted something in the water. A fish, maybe? No, it was _way _too big to be a fish. This…thing was at the bottom of the lake, just sitting there. She knelt down for a closer look at the figure and almost screamed at what she saw.

"YAMI!"

_**Every time I try to rise above**_

_**I'm swept away by love**_

Without thinking, Tea' dove in for the drowning Pharaoh. He might already be dead before she got to him. She grabbed him by his waist and pulled him to the surface.

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

Tea' carefully placed the weak Pharaoh on the ground, hoping that he was alive. _Pharaoh, why are you doing this to yourself? _She thought.

She began thrusting at his chest, hoping that he would be alive. She smiled in relief as Yami spat up water and began to cough. He slowly opened his eyes to the girl before him.

_**Maybe I'm a drifter**_

_**Late at night**_

'_**Cause I long for the safety **_

_**Of flowing freely in your arms**_

"Are you okay?" Tea' asked as Yami looked at her deeply.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? You know that I blame myself for what happened."

_**I don't need another life line**_

_**It's not for me**_

'_**Cause only you can save me**_

"Yami, we've been through this before," Tea' said. "You have to let it go. You can't suffer like this anymore."

Yami sat up and stared into her eyes. "But…he was my strength…I can't let him go…"

Tea' placed her hands on Yami' shoulders. "I swear to you, with all my power, everything in my body, I'll do whatever it takes to help you save Yugi," she said.

Yami eye began to water with sadness. "You don't understand. He was like a brother to me…and I just let him go!"

_**Oh can't you see**_

_**I can't imagine**_

_**Life without your love**_

_**And even forever don't seem**_

_**Like long enough**_

Yami began to sob and he lowered his head, not wanting to see his best friend and not to let her see him cry.

_Pharaoh…I miss him too…it isn't your fault…_

Tea' put an arm around Yami in order to sooth his emotions. Yami looked up at her once more and leaned towards her. Just as he was close enough, he pulled her into an embrace and into a deep kiss.

'_**Cause every time I breathe**_

_**I take you in**_

_**And my heart beats again**_

Tea's eyes widened as her lips met the Pharaoh's. Was this truly what he felt for Yugi before? Brotherly love? But when he was with Tea', he felt more than that. Tea' closed her eyes as well and deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck and feeling the tears on her neck as Yami silently cried.

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

_**Every time I try to rise above**_

_**I'm swept away by love**_

They broke off moments later and Yami smiled for the first time in days. "Thank you, Tea'," he said as he brushed a hair away from her face.

"For what?"

"For saving me before I went insane. If only I knew what would happen beforeWeevil tore up that card, I would've known that it was a fake all this time. I almost killed him…"

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

"You would've if you attacked him once more," Tea' said. "Come on, we should get some rest. We have a long road ahead of us," Yami said as he stood. He took her hand and they walked to the campsite.

_**Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe**_

Yami laid down in his sleeping bag as Tea' did hers. Tea' took another look at the Pharaoh as he held the stone in his hands. "Someone must've been reckless with that," she said smiling. Yami blushed as he remembered throwing the stoned at the wall when he was on the train. "I was a little," Yami joked back. He frowned as he looked at the stone again. "Tea, there was something I was meaning to tell you, before all his train nonsense started," Yami said.

"What was it?" Tea' asked.

"I…"

_**Every time I breathe**_

_**I take you in**_

_**And my heart beats again**_

Yami looked at her, with a very serious look on his face. He took a deep breathe, reliving himself of his nervousness. "I love you," he stated.

Tea' was shocked, but really pleased at his words. "Pharaoh…I… I love you too," she said blushing.

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

Yami smiled as he laid down again, staring at the stars. "Stargazing I see?" Tea' asked. "Yeah," Yami said. "I know that he's there, waiting for me to rescue him. I know he forgives me for what I've done, and I'll do everything in my power to get him back."

Tea' smiled. _He's got his fighting spirit back,_ she thought.

"Yami, can you--?" Tea' started, but noticed that the Pharaoh had fallen asleep. She walked over and wrapped the blanket of the sleeping bag up to his chin. Yami smiled in comfort. "We'll save him, don't worry," she whispered as she went to sleep herself.

_**Every time I try to rise above**_

_**I'm swept away by love**_

_**Baby I can't help it**_

_**You keep me **_

_**Drowning in your love**_

Whew! Hard work! Next chapter up soon as I get a review!


	7. This I Promise You

Chapter 7

This I Promise You

Yami walked through the halls of his Millennium puzzle. He had just beaten Dartz and got Yugi back. He hoped that now that he was back alive, he hoped that Yugi would forgive him for what he had done.

_**When the visions around you**_

_**Bring tears to your eyes**_

Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks. _I hope Yugi can understand…I want to tell him I'm sorry for what I've done…_

_**And all that surrounds you**_

_**Are the secrets and lies**_

Yami approached the hall to where his soul room and Yugi's were across from each other. He walked to Yugi's soul room, hoping that his light was still there, waiting for him.

_**I'll be your strength**_

_**I'll give you hope**_

_**Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

Yami stood in front of the door to Yugi's room, looking slightly nervous. _Yugi…I know you're here. I can sense you…_

_**The one you should call**_

_**Was standing here all along**_

Yami opened the door and found only emptiness, nothing but the toys that were in his friend's room before. "Yugi…? Where are you…?" Yami sobbed.

"I'm right here, Pharaoh."

_**And I will take you in my arms **_

_**And hold you right where you belong**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you**_

**_ThisI promise you_**

Yami turned, looking for the source of the voice. "Yugi?" he called again.

"Pharaoh! I'm in your room!"

"How will I find you?"

"Just follow my voice…"

_**I loved you forever**_

_**In lifetimes before**_

Yami walked into his room, still searching for his friend. "Yugi!" he called again, worry filling his voice. "I can't you! Where are you!"

"Calm down, Pharaoh! Just listen to my voice. I know you're here."

_**And I promise you never **_

_**Will you hurt anymore?**_

Yami walked closer into his room, finding only darkness and the sound of little Yugi. Where was it coming from?

"Pharaoh…just listen to my voice…"

_**I'll give you my word**_

_**I'll give you my heart**_

_**This is a battle we've won**_

A shadow ran past Yami, making him shiver. "Yugi? Is that you?" he called, following the figure. "Yugi, please, answer me!"

_**And with this vow**_

_**Forever has now begun**_

Yami stopped running as the figure stopped at a corner. Yami walked slowly to it. "Yugi…?" he called, reaching out to the figure. "I need to know if it's you. Show me your face. Come into the light."

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**Each lovin' day**_

_**And know this feeling won't go away**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you**_

**_This I promise you_**

The figure turned and stepped into the light. Yugi! "I'm right here, Pharaoh. It's me," he smiled. Yami was shocked! Yugi _did _come back! They stared at each other for several moments. Yami had tears running down his cheeks. "Yugi…it's really you…" he said. He ran toward him and hugged him tightly "Yugi! I missed you so much!"

_**Over and over I fall (Over and over I fall)**_

_**When I hear your call**_

Yugi returned the embrace as tears rolled down his face as well. "So did I, Pharaoh, so did I," he whispered, rubbing the Pharaoh's back as he cried.

_**Without you in my life, baby**_

_**I just wouldn't be living at all**_

Yami knelt to Yugi's level, still crying tears of joy. "Yugi, promise me one thing," he said.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again?"

_**And I will take you in my arms**_

_**And hold you right where you belong**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you, baby**_

Yugi hugged the Pharaoh tightly again. "I promise, Pharaoh. I will never leave you again. I forgive you," he said.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi again with joy. They stayed like that until Yugi had to see his friends again. "You better go. They're waiting for you," Yami said as he wiped away his tears. Yugi smiled and left the puzzle to see his friends.

Yami smiled as he left. He now knew that he and Yugi will be closer than ever and be very protective of each other once more.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**Each lovin' day**_

_**And know this feeling won't go away**_

_**Till the day my life is through**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**Every word I say is true**_

_**This I promise you**_

_**Ooh, I promise you…**_


End file.
